


You've Got to be Kidding

by buurrikatsuki (cptsteebroogers)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Yuri and Otabek are just friends in this one, although Otabek is only mentioned, and just imagine Yuuris flowing locks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptsteebroogers/pseuds/buurrikatsuki
Summary: Victor and Yuuri break big news to Yurio.Fic request fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you do a fic where Victor and Yuuri tell Yurio that they're switching to pairs and Yurio is like *squint*?"
> 
> Written for an Anon on Tumblr.

“Is _that_ why you assholes have been practicing lifts so much lately?” Yuri was already in fight mode while Victor just smiled and Yuuri held up his hands defensively. 

“No, not really. That’s just something fun to do when we aren’t doing anything else. Actually, we just decided yesterday that we for sure want to go into pairs.” A light blush tinged Yuuri’s face and he rubbed the back of his head. “You’re the first one we’ve told, other than Yakov.”

Yuri could feel his anger rising again as Victor casually draped an arm over Yuuri’s shoulders and laughed lightly.

“Don’t worry Yurio. It’s not like you won’t see us all the time. We won’t be leaving Russia, and Yakov will coach us.” 

Yuri twitched irritably and couldn’t help but raise his voice, causing the other skaters around them to stop and watch. Things always got interesting when Victor pissed off Yuri.

“That’s not why I’m mad you self-righteous bastard! I haven’t even gotten the chance to compete against you yet and you’re ditching singles before I can! What the hell is your problem!?” Yuri exploded into a small ball of fury and got right up in Victor’s face. The older man was still smiling, but it had shifted into the almost scary one he got when he was acting like he wasn’t irritated. 

“Looks like you’ll have to work your way up to pairs then, doesn’t it? Yuuri and I are just doing what will make us happiest. Maybe you should try it sometime.” 

Yuri let out an angry yell before stomping away from the couple, not wanting to deal with them anymore. He would show them. He’d worked so damn hard to get to their level. He wasn’t about to let them screw it all up.

He pulled out his phone and thumbed to the most recent number before clicking the call button.

“Sälemetsiz be*? Otabek? How easily do you think you could lift me?”

**Author's Note:**

> *Hello in Kazakh


End file.
